Como eu te odeio
by Yuno Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy é uma novata no colégio Fairy Tail, no primeiro dia de aula conhece Natsu que a deixa muito irritada. Esse ódio que Lucy nutri por Natsu pode se transformar em um outro sentimento?


Lucy Heartfilia é uma menina de cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos chocolate, têm 16 anos e mudou-se para a cidade de Magnólia, e ira começar seus estudos no colégio Fairy Tail. "Espero fazer novas amizades..." - ela pensou. Assim que chegou ao seu destino foi até uma pensão onde conseguiu uma casinha. Não era muito grande, mas era suficiente para uma pessoa.  
- Ah finalmente... - Lucy disse enquanto deitava em sua cama. Suas malas estavam jogadas em algum lugar do quarto, estava simplesmente tudo bagunçado. - Depois eu arrumo isso - ela disse olhando para toda a bagunça.  
Lucy acabou adormecendo, acordou assustada - Que horas são? - ela gritou para si mesma. Quando foi ver já tinha passado das 6h - Fuu... - a menina saiu correndo revirou toda a mala pegou o uniforme que por sua sorte estava passado. Tomou um banho rápido colocou o uniforme e saiu. Não teve tempo nem de tomar um café. Após uma longa corrida (havia perdido o ônibus) ela chega à escola.  
- Ufa, cheguei a tempo - ela disse baixinho. Lucy estava para dar o primeiro passo para entrar na escola até que alguém esbarrou nela e a fez cair no chão. - Ei.. - ela disse sem nem mesmo ver que havia sido.  
- Ah foi mal... - a voz de um menino soou em seus ouvidos. Foi então que finalmente a loira levantou os olhos para ver quem havia esbarrado nela. Era um menino com olhos intensos, cor ônix, forte, alto, e seu cabelo eram rosa? Como assim rosa? Ele estava estendendo a mão para ela se levantar e ela aceitou - Obrigado. Nada melhor do que começar um ano assim - disse ironicamente  
- Eu já pedi desculpa loirinha. - ele disse brincando  
- Não me chame de loirinha, ok?- ela disse irritada.  
- E eu te chamo do que, loirinha? - ele disse dando ênfase na ultima palavra.  
- Ah, deixa quieto nem vou perder meu tempo com você... - Lucy disse e saiu andando  
- Hey, não vai falar seu nome? - ele perguntou  
- Não... Você não precisa saber. - ela disse séria sem olhar para trás.  
Natsu, esse era o nome do menino de cabelos róseos. "Que menina estranha.." - ele pensou. Logo o sinal bateu - Merda. - ele disse para si mesmo e entrou correndo.  
Lucy entrou no colégio com o pé esquerdo "Quem aquele moleque penso que é? Primeiro esbarra em mim, me faz cair no chão, e depois fica me chamando de LOIRINHA!.. Nossa que ódio" - Lucy logo de cara começou a odiar o 'moleque' de cabelos róseos. Lucy foi até a diretoria, chegando lá se encontrou com o diretor. "ÓTIMO, UM VELHO RABUGENTO" – Lucy estava com os nervos à flor da pele.  
-Lucy Heartfilia? – o diretor perguntou. Lucy respirou fundo para falar " Não a irmã gemea dela"  
- Sou eu... – ela disse com um sorriso um tanto falso  
- Me acompanhe, por favor. Ah, meu nome é Markarov.  
- Prazer Sr. Markarov.  
- O prazer é meu.  
Os dois caminharam em silencio, andaram vários corredores daquele imenso colégio. Lucy ainda estava irritada com o que havia acontecido com o rasado "Porque eu fiquei tão irritada, vou respirar fundo e começar bem meu ano aqui... Não vou gastar meu tempo, e meus pensamentos com uma pessoa que eu pretendo nunca mais trocar uma palavra." – logo após pensar nisso o diretor parou e disse:  
-Sua sala é esta.  
- Obrigado...  
- Só um minuto que vou pedir para o professor deixar você entrar na classe.- Markarov foi falar com o professor de literatura que estava iniciando a aula. Lucy sentiu um frio na barriga. "Calma Lucy, tudo vai dar certo" – ela tentou se acalmar, foi então que ouviu alguém a chamar:  
- Srta. Heartfilia pode entrar. - era o professor.  
- H-Hai. – Lucy disse olhando para o professor – Obrigado Sr. Markarov.  
- Não a de que Lucy. – Logo após ouvir isto a menina já estava dentro de uma sala. Tinham aproximadamente 26 alunos. Todos estavam distraídos até que viram certa loira na porta, e começaram a cochichar, logo o professor impôs silencio quando disse:  
- Pessoal, temos uma aluna nova... - ele disse olhando para Lucy – Venha se apresentar. – Lucy toda tímida foi até a frente de todos e disse envergonhada  
- M-Meu nome é Lucy, espero que sejamos amigos...  
- Lucy, sente ali na frente de Natsu. – o professor disse apontando para aquele moleque de cabelos róseos. "TU TA DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO" – ela pensou. – H-Hai- Lucy disse com um doce sorriso. A loira foi caminhando calmamente até o fundo da sala. Assim que sentou na carteira ela recebeu um bilhetinho – Yo Loirinha, então você chama Lucy... É um prazer te conhecer! – O sangue de Lucy subiu, ela estava muito irritada. Respirou fundo, amassou o bilhete e começou a prestar atenção na aula. Isso se tornou uma piada. Não tinha como prestar atenção na aula com um anta atrás de você, que ficava te chutando, falando e entre outras coisas. Assim que deu o sinal para o fim das aulas Lucy quase gritou de alegria. Arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e saiu da sala foi então que alguém gritou: - Lo- Lucy ! – Quando a menino olhou para trás e viu o rosado continuou andado – Oe, pera ai, Loirinha! – ele disse enquanto corria em direção a Lucy. Quando ela ouviu a palavra 'loirinha' não aguentou. Parou e virou-se. Quando ia falar o menino tropeçou e os dois foram para o chão. Ele em cima dela. Lucy ficou mais irritada ainda. – Ai! – ela disse baixinho. – Me desculpe, Lucy. – ele disse com leve sorriso. Lucy ficou olhando para ele e pensou "Até que ele nem é tão feio" – quando percebeu o que havia dito começou a se beliscar "Pare de pensar isso, ele é um completo idiota". Natsu estava olhando fixamente para os olhos castanhos da loira, ficou hipnotizado. – Oe, sai de cima de mim..- Lucy disse um vez e ele nada. Foi então que teve a brilhante ideia de chuta-lo – Oe, sai de cima de mim...*chute* - Natsu começou a se contorcer no chão  
-V-você é maluca? – ele perguntou ainda sentindo muita dor  
- Me desculpe, eu pedi uma vez educadamente, mas você não saiu de cima de mim, eu tive que apelar, meu amor. – Lucy disse enquanto se levantava e arrumava a sai que havia subido além do que deveria.  
- Mas é LÓGICO! Você é simplesmente a pessoa mais educada do planeta. – Natsu disse ironicamente  
- Mais que você, isso é fato! – Lucy disse com um sorriso. Foi então que Natsu levantou e chegou perto da loira e disse em seu ouvido com uma voz rouca - Bem que você queria ter um mau educado como eu, não é mesmo? – Lucy corou e ficou sem reação.  
- Q-Quer saber, estou indo embora! – ela disse saindo de perto do rosado. Ele soltou uma risadinha e disse: -  
- A gente se esbarra por ai, Loirinha!  
Lucy perdeu o ônibus, tudo por culpa daquele idiota. "AAH QUE ÓDIO! COMO EU ODEIO AQUELE.. AQUELE... SEILÁ QUE DIABOS É AQUILO... HUMANO NÃO É!" – ela não tinha pressa para chegar em casa então decidiu ir andando. Colocou seus fones no ouvido e foi andando cantarolando para casa. Por mais que estivesse com raiva ela não ia perder tempo com um ser tão insignificante. O que Lucy não podia imaginar é que este 'ser' a deixaria muito irritada.


End file.
